Warlock of yokai
by nathan.clark.161009
Summary: When Uric ends up in a different world, he must protect a school from a war between the Fallen and the Taken while dealing with falling in love with a girl. rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.


When Uric woke up, he noticed that he was in a swampy forest and decided to summon his Ghost "Alice, where are we?" He asked, "Well my scanners say Japan but the trees in this forest look like they're from Europe." She reported in a refined British accent, Uric took his off helmet revealing his Awoken blue skin, yellow eyes and long red hair tied into dreadlocks, and then he took a breath of the air and asked "Anything else I should know?" "Well we've seem to travel back in time to 2008 to an alternate timeline were the Traveler, the Darkness, and the Vault of Glass don't exist." Explained Alice. "What about Zhevrath and her army?" Questioned Uric as he took a walk around the bog, "They're probably sucked up with us." Replied Alice. Suddenly, the two stopped when they saw a young girl with short black hair and purple eyes, wearing a hat and a cape, with three reptilian creatures wearing clothes, surrounding her in by a tree. "Alice, copy the one with the purple hair's uniform." Ordered Uric, Alice did a quick scan and beamed the green suit jacket with a white undershirt and khaki pants on Uric then he walked towards the group. "Hey you fuckers, didn't your mothers tell not to fuck with kids!" Hollered Uric, making the three creatures to look directly at him, "Look fellows we-."Spoke a creature with red feathers but was interrupted when Uric force pushed him in the chest, causing him to fly into a pond; Uric then struck the purple haired lizard in the gut with a heavy fist and did a spin kick on the remaining creature's neck. Uric then looked at the girl and said, "I'm not here to hurt you, did those creatures give you any serious injuries?" "No sir." The girl answered. Uric then heard footsteps and looked around to see a teenage girl with bubblegum pink hair, green eyes, and a rosary on her chest with the same uniform as Uric, "Yukari, are you okay?" The newcomer said with greater "Yes, that guy saved me and beat up those lizard men, all without transforming." Replied Yukari, and then Uric walked off as his Warlock curiosity got the better of him; a few minutes later, Uric found himself in front of a gothic style building when he heard someone yell, "Wait!" Uric looked to see Yukari, the pink haired girl, and two newcomers run up to him. "Hey there." Uric said as he walked over; "Why did… you walk off?" Questioned Yukari as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't know." Uric replied, "At least let me know your name." Yukari said as Uric's eyes widen, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners, my name is Uric Joshal." He replied and then the pink haired girl said "You must be a new student, come on, we'll show you where to apply." Uric nodded and walked towards the door; in the hallway, the group was walking when Uric asked, "What are your names?" "Well I'm Moka Akashiya." The pink hair girl answered in a cheerful tone, "I'm Tsukune Aono." Said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, "I'm Kurumu Kurono." Answered a girl with bright blue hair and purple eyes. "What kind of name is Uric?" Inquired Yukari, "It's my Awoken name." he responded, "What's an Awoken?" asked Tsukune; "Well long ago, there was a cataclysm , which caused some humans to go look for somewhere safe; at some point they got lost and evolved into an entirely different race." Uric explained, "Wait you're human?" asked Kurumu, "No, my ancestors are." Answered Uric, "Well, we're not exactly humans either." Moka said. "Yeah, we're monsters." Explained Yukari; Moka explained the purpose and rules of Yokai academy and how monsters have human forms which a little confused on how humans weren't allowed here, "So what kinds of monsters are you guys?" Uric questioned. "I'm a vampire, Kurumu is a succubus, and Yukari is a witch." Replied Moka, "A witch, cool well I'm a warlock." Uric commented as they reached the headmaster's office, "I guess I'll see you guys' later." Uric said as he went inside the room; in there he saw a man in a white robe that hid his face to the point where Uric could only see the headmaster's eyes and mouth. "Hello there, I'm headmaster Mikogami." The man spoke as he swiveled around in his chair, "I'm Uric Joshal and I would love to join your academy." Said the warlock, "Sure." Said Mikogami; Uric, surprised at the quick respond, asked, "What's the catch?" "Well, aren't you quick?" said the headmaster, "Just a tiny little favor." Explained Mikogami. The next day, Uric went to his homeroom and slid open the door, "Oh mister Joshal, welcome to my classroom, I'm your teacher, Ms. Nekonome, please sit in the back behind mister Aono." Spoke a woman with sandy blonde hair shaped as if they were cat ears at the top, wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals, and had her eyes closed. Uric made his way to the back and sat down in his chair, while Ms. Nekonome continued her lesson; Uric then felt a hand on his legs and looked to see a girl with tanned skin and very short blonde hair like that of a boy. The girl licked her lips and whispered, "I never fucked a foreigner before." Which made Uric smile, "I might be able to help, do you have a place we can go?" he whispered back making the girl snicker in delight, "The storeroom, after this class." She murmured in a very seductive tone. After class, Uric and the girl arrived at the room; the lass opened the door, pushed him inside and locked it. Then Uric grabbed the girl by her hips, propped her on a box, and pulled down his pants, revealing his big hard dick, which made the teenager go down on all fours and crawl towards him, grabbed his huge extremity and lick it, "I'll make you feel heaven." She said as she took off her shirt and unveiling her splendid, well-rounded breasts then put his dick in between her assets and started stroking and sucking enthusiastically, Uric's fingers found themselves near her womanhood and rubbed her soft clit through her panties to the point where she came. Suddenly she stopped, got up, pulled her panties down to her ankles and said, "Come on big blue, lunch time is about to start, so let us work up an appetite." Uric grabbed her hips and inserted his cock inside her ass causing the girl to moan then he started to move in her tight space, "Oh m-." The girl tried to speak but could not because Uric started playing with her nipples, he began to thrust slow and hard while "Lets come together." Uric said, his manhood erupted then she gushed on the floor and he discharged his hot seed inside the girl's butt then took his dick out and rubbed her drenched wet pussy making her giggle and then she got down on her arms and lapped up the puddle of love juice like a dog. After they put back their clothes on, Uric and his playmate went outside the room, "This is where you and I go our separate ways, I'm heading towards the mess hall." Uric said while fixing his tie, the girl nodded and made her way to wherever. A few minutes later, Uric arrived at the cafeteria and saw Yukari and the others waving at him, Uric went to the line and got some chicken and a large spoonful of rice then made his to the table, "Where were you, Uric?" Asked Tsukune as he took a bite of his lunch, "I was helping a girl move some boxes in the storeroom." Uricreplied while restraining a snicker; "Are sure you weren't fucking her?" Kurumu questioned with a sneer on her face, which made him do a slow clap and answer, "Yes, yes I did, am I not allowed to have fun?" Which the succubus frown and was about to say something but then Alice poofed in the lunchroom causing Moka to jump. "Uric, we have a problem." She said in a panicked manner, suddenly a figure crashed through a window, Uric's mouth turned from a straight line to a grin when the figure revealed itself a Fallen Captain with House of Exile colors, wielding two Shock blades, "This day is going pretty good." Uric thought to himself as he brandished his Dreadfang and bellowed "FOR THE QUEEN!" then he charged at his Eliksni enemy, the captain did the same thing. _Clang_ , the blades clashed as Uric and the captain snarled at each other and then both of them jumped back, the captain chortled at the guardian "Looks as if I'll have to use this." Uric said as a sphere of solar light materialized in his right hand then he lifted it towards the ceiling and swiped his hand down causing Uric to engulf himself in solar energy. Everyone else's eyes widened at the majestic sight in front of them, the flaming wings on his back and the gilded aura consuming the Sunsinger, Uric then lunged forwards as his palm turned into flames, his scorch attack instantly cremated the captain so quick as not even a final howl echoed through the air. "Whoa Uric, I never seen a spell like that before." Exclaimed Yukari, "It's called Radiance, and that was just one of my abilities." Said the warlock proudly; "But what was that thing, it's not a monster I have seen before." Said Moka, "That's because they're not monsters; they are a race known as the Eliksni or as most people call them the Fallen nowadays." Explained Uric as he crouched down to pick up a house banner, "Why are you picking that up cloth?" Tsukune Inquired, "So me and him can study them." Alice replied as she scanned and stored the fabric. "Excuse me, who and what are you?" Kurumu questioned; "I'm Uric's Ghost, Alice." She responded which made the group confused. "So wait, Uric died?" Moka asked apprehensively, "Heaven's no, Ghost is just what they're called." Explained Uric. "Ok then but why study that cloth with that scribbling on it?" Tsukune questioned as Alice poofed back into Uric; "It's not scribbling, it's the Eliksni's alphabet and if I were you, I would watch my back in the woods from now on." Uric said making a male student blurt out "I bet I can kill a thousand of those "Fallen" no sweat."; "That is some spirit but I do hope you realize that the Fallen also use guns." Uric said which made the student go quiet. "They won't even hesitate to kill unarmed innocents so if you try to turn into your monster forms, they would shoot you down so fast that you won't feel a thing." Added Uric but then he heard someone reluctantly say, "Have you try reasoning with them." Uric looked in Moka's direction and sighed at her naivety; "Look Moka, there is a reason they're called the Fallen, they were once a proud race but catastrophe changes everyone and everything for better or worse, it was called the " Whirlwind"." Uric explained which made everyone listen. "It was the same event as the Collapse as their civilization was destroyed and the Eliksni was forced to find a new home, during their voyage, the Eliksni were exposed to infighting and as a result, lost all sense of honor and rationale." He finished and then walked out of the room and headed to Mikogami's office. Uric burst into the office and ordered that he have unrestricted patrols at night that made Mikogami grin and utter, "So you wish to turn my school into a battle ground?" "I will uphold your request but safety of your students come first." Responded Uric in a firm resolve, "Sure, just don't blow up the entire building." Mikogami said as turned his chair around to look outside the window and Uric headed towards the door. Later in his dorm room, Uric was loading his weapons then Alice poofed in and asked "Uric, why did you decide to have sex with that girl earlier?" "Because me and her knew it was just sex, not love." He replied as he cocked his sidearm, "One day, you'll meet a girl who sees it more than sex, what will happen then? Asked Alice, he shrugged and gave the weapons to Alice, "Anyways we start patrols tomorrow, so rest up." Uric said as he laid down on his bed. Elsewhere in Earth's orbit, A Ketch with House of Exile colors approached the blue marble at a steady pace, inside the throne room, a large, heavily armored Eliksni sat on his throne when another Fallen walked in "Boltras, we have confirmation that the guardian is on the Earth, in a large barrier of strange energy." Spoke the new Fallen to the armored one; "Selvor, activate Phokliks prime and get ready to deploy your Splicers." Commanded Boltras, "Yes my Kell, I also should tell you that my scouts have found a Taken presence inside the barrier, but the Taken have not engaged." Selvor spoke as he left the room. Boltras gazed outside the window for a moment and decided to take a nap.

Here is what happened with the House of Exile, shortly after guardian killed Oryx and Malok; two Barons led the entire House of Exile to wipe out all remaining Hive forces in the Ocean of Storms, in which they succeeded. The barons were brothers, the elder brother, Boltras, was chosen to be Kell, and he chose his younger brother, Selvor, to be his Archon priest. Selvor took command of the House's Splicers. He and the Splicers upgraded the Exile's Prime Servitor, Phokliks with remains of Tanik's Ketch.

Boltras uses a unique Shrapnel Launcher that been merged with a Hive Boomer that shoots void projectiles and acts as mobile artillery.

Selvor uses two Shock blades that been merged with Hive Cleavers that radiates with void energy and when slammed on the ground, the blades emit a shockwave.

Phokliks is exceptional among prime servitor because it does not use the servitor attack that drains health but instead fires off beam of arc.


End file.
